SCHOOL DAZE I
by XYLIABABE
Summary: Ranger convinces Steph to go back to school.  Will her study partner open Ranger's eyes and force him to admit his true feelings?  Babe HEA.  Warning for ocassional slip of the tongue.  Reposted in correct format.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stan belongs to me...the rest belong to JE

SCHOOL DAZE

I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. Umm, what a way to wake to start the day.

"Ranger? Why are you at my apartment so early?"

"Morning Babe."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Ranger leaned down and started kissing me. You know that mind distracting; forget everything you know, including your name kind of kiss. Ok, he's forgiven for waking me so early.

"Umm Ranger, did you come here to kiss me good morning or did you need something?"

"Both."

"No you didn't. What do you want?"

"To kiss you again."

"Nice try. What do you really want?"

"Got a job."

"I knew it! What is it? It must be something I'm not going to want to do."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're using those get-me-to-do-whatever-you-want kisses."

"Is it working?"

"I don't know, tell me about the job and I'll let you know."

"It's really not that bad. Some Civil Rights group wants to hire Rangeman for security and snooping. I need you to help."

"That doesn't sound so bad. What's the catch?"

"You will need to brush up on Civil Laws."

"So, I'll go to the library or look it up on the computer."

"I don't think that's going to be enough. I need you to take some classes at the Community College."

"Oh No! Ranger, I haven't been to college in years. I don't want to go back either."

"Come on, Babe. It'll be fun. Besides, Rangeman will pay your tuition and buy your books. There's even an allowance for clothes in the plan."

"New clothes? And shoes? Do I get shop for them?"

"Yes. You will be issued a Rangeman credit card to buy whatever you want."

"I guess I could do it, for the sake of Civil Rights."

"Good, I took the liberty of registering you for a couple of classes."

"Wait, how am I going to get there? My car bit the dust."

"The guys and I will make sure you get to class and home again."

"When do I start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I haven't even got to shop yet."

"Yeah, classes actually started last week. You will need to start ASAP so that you don't get too far behind."

"Well, I guess I need to get up then."

"You go take a shower, I'll make coffee. When you're finished, we'll eat breakfast. Then we can go to the office and I issue you that credit card so you can go shopping. You can use my SUV."

"Ranger, I don't have anything here for breakfast."

"I took care of that too. I brought donuts."

"You did come prepared."

"Go take a shower."

I headed off to take a shower. I showered and fixed myself in record time. I wasn't all that excited about going back to school, but shopping oh yeah, that's right up my alley.

When I was finished, I walked into the kitchen to a very sexy Ranger sitting at my table. He had a plate with assorted donuts for me and a grapefruit for himself.

I sat at the counter and he poured me a cup of coffee. We ate and then headed off to the office.

When we got to his office, there was a box sitting on his desk. It had BOMBSHELL written across it in big bold letters. It had my books, notebook, pens, pencils, paper, folders, and a book sack. There was a note taped to the side of the box.

I took the note and began to read it.

_Bombshell:_

_Here's everything our schoolgirl should need. _

_If you make new friends, make sure they're as sexy as you are. Cheerleaders make good friends._

_Good luck on your first day._

_Luv, _

_The Guys._

They were so going to pay for this. Every one of them including Ranger.

My first class was at eight. You would've thought Ranger could've scheduled me later classes. But, no not Mr. Get an early start and you'll still have time to for other things.

Lester was assigned to take me to school. When we arrived in the front of the school, Lester asked, "Need me to carry your books Bombshell?"

"No, Lester, I think I can manage."

"Just offering. You know if anything happens to you between the car and your first class, Ranger would have my ass."

"Your not worried about your ass, you're worried about asses of all these young college girls."

"Well, that too. But, Ranger would have my ass."

"Bye Lester."

Well, here I was standing in the halls of college, AGAIN. God, how do I let him get me into these things? If I could only say no. We all know that "No Ranger" was not in my vocabulary.

My first class wasn't too bad. The professor had seen me in the newspaper. She said she was honored to have a celebrity in her class.

My second class was even better. The professor insisted that everyone in the class had a study partner.

Since there were an odd number of students (until I joined the class), Stanley was with another pair. Stanley was going to be my study partner.

When I heard my partner was named Stanley, I thought oh no. He's got to be a geek. Probably some book worm that was going to make me look dumber than a rock.

I looked around the room for him. I didn't see anyone that looked like a geek. Maybe he wasn't here today. That's even worse; he could be one of those brianiacs that only show up on test day and ace the test.

Boy was I wrong. Stanley was actually Stan. He was hot. Not Merry man hot and definitely not Ranger hot. But still hot. Oh yeah, payback time.

Stan and I talked after class and decided that we would study at my apartment the next day after school.

When I reached the front of the building, I knew who was picking me up. There was a group of girls standing at the front door talking about the sexiest man they had ever seen. One of the girls stopped suddenly and the other walked right into her, dropping her books on the ground. Ranger has that affect on women.

They wondered if he was a new student. One of them commenting that he was probably here to pick up his girlfriend. The other insisted, that someone that HOT could never be with just one girl.

I stood there listening to their conversation in amusement. I should be mad, but it was too funny to be mad.

I decided I needed to walk outside, when the group of girls plotted to get his attention if he was still standing out front.

Sure enough, Ranger was leaning against his car with his legs crossed at his ankles and arms across his chest. It made his muscle budge even more when he crossed his arms. He had his hair down and a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses on. Yep, he is sexy.

I gave him a little wave and when Ranger noticed me, he waved back. He pushed himself off the car and started walking toward me.

I heard one of the girls say, "See he did notice me. He's coming this way." Then she waved at him. I had to laugh. The look on her face was priceless when he walked pass her to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Hey, Babe, how was your first day?"

"It was good."

"Here, let me take your books. Wouldn't look very gentlemen-like if I let my girl carry her own books."

Ranger grabbed my book sack, threw his arm around my shoulder and led me to the car.

"Ranger, Bombshell called. She said to tell you she doesn't need a ride home today." Tank called from the hall.

"Who's taking her home?"

"Don't know man. She didn't say."

"What did she say?"

"All she said was tell Ranger I got a ride home."

"She didn't say if she was coming by here?"

"No! Man! I told you exactly what she said. What's with you?"

"Nothing. You know this is an important case, I just want to make sure she's ready."

"Yeah right, the case."

Stan and I got to my apartment and decided to order pizza before we started studying. Pizza was his favorite food also.

I ordered the pizza and then went off to change into something more comfortable. I pulled a tight little tank top on and threw on a pair of short-shorts. Yep that should do.

While we were waiting for the pizza, we talked. Hey, if we were going to be study partners, we needed to know a little about each other. I mean, we needed to know each other's likes and dislikes.

Before long we were laughing so hard at each other, my side was hurting. I think Stan and I are going to be really good friends.

"You know Sweet Pea, I really like you." Stan said with a really heavy southern draw. Yeah, I know what you're thinking another nickname. What is it with guys? Why can't they just call me by my name?

The pizza was gone and it was time to hit the books. We were sitting on the sofa, side-by-side, with our upper arms slightly touching. We were leaning over my coffee table, looking at my Into to Civil Law book. Stan was explaining some law to me, when we heard my doorknob turning.

"Is someone breaking in your apartment, Sweet Pea?"

"No that's probably just Ranger."

"The guy that picked you up yesterday?"

"Yeah. You saw him?"

"No, I heard some girls talking about you in my Criminology class this morning."

"Oh."

"Babe?" Ranger said as he walked into my living room.

"Ranger?" I questioned.

"Came to see if you wanted to have dinner." He said.

"No, sorry, Ranger, Stan and I had pizza." I informed him

"Stan?" He questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You haven't met Stan, have you? Ranger, this is Stan Clayton. He's my study partner for my Civil Law class. Stan, this is Ranger. He's my…boss." I introduced.

"Howdy." Stan said as he stood to shake Ranger's hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Hello…Stan, is it?"

"Seems like your fan club from yesterday was talking about you at school this morning." I informed Ranger.

"So…you already had dinner?" Ranger asked me.

"Yeah, I have a paper due in two weeks. All the others have a week head start on me, so I have to study extra hard to have my paper ready." I told him.

"Yeah, Sweet Pea, here is catching on quick." Stan added.

"Ok, how about lunch tomorrow? I know you have a break between classes." Ranger asked.

"Sorry, Ranger. I wished I could but Stan and I are going to the library on my break." I said.

"Oh." Ranger was back to one-word sentences.

"Who's taking me to school tomorrow?" I asked Ranger.

"You don't have a ride?" Stan asked.

"No, unfortunately my car bit the dust." I told him.

"I can pick you up. I don't mind. It's on my way." He told me.

"I will be here to pick you up in the morning." Ranger hissed.

"Thanks, Stan. I really appreciate it, but the guys usually take turns taking me to school. I think it's there way of making sure I get there." I explained.

"Babe, walk me out?" Ranger said. It was more like a statement than a request.

"Sure," I said. "Stan, please excuse me, I'll be right back."

"No problem, Sweet Pea, I'll be right here." Stan said.

Ranger pulled me up from the sofa, wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the door. When we got to the door, Ranger walked out and pulled me out behind him. He pulled his shirt off and pulled it over my head, then pinned me to the door and starting kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

Oh God half-naked Ranger kissing me in the hallway of my apartment building.

He kissed me one more time and then turned to walk away. "See you in the morning, Sweet Pea." He said sarcastically. "Keep MY shirt on."

"Ranger, you can't drive home like that, you'll cause a wreck." I teased.

"Got an extra in the truck." Was his only reply.

When I walked back in, Stan started laughing when he saw Ranger's Rangeman shirt hanging to my knees.

"That man has it bad for you, Sweet Pea."

"Only because he thinks someone else wants me. It's an ego thing."

"I don't think so. He looks at you like you're a Goddess. And he looked at me like he wanted to kill me."

"I could only wish. We have been dancing around each other for three years now. His life doesn't lend itself to relationships."

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"Nope,"

"You're a devious woman."

"Serves him right."

"Yo, Tank"

"Yeah."

"I want everything you can find out about a Stan Clayton."

"Everything. Where he came from. Where he lives. His major. What he did before he came to Jersey."

"EVERYTHING, I said."

"Don't worry about it, just get me the information."

"Yeah, I'll be there in twenty. Have it by the time I get there."

"I don't care how long it could take. Have it by the time I get there."

Ranger arrived at my apartment to pick me up at five AM the next morning. He let himself in (as usual) and headed to my bedroom. I stirred awake when I felt him get into bed with me.

When I asked why he was so early, he simply said he wanted to lay with me for a while.

Stan and I had planned to meet at the front of the building to have coffee before our first classes. When Ranger pulled up, sure enough, Stan was there waiting for me.

Ranger quickly got out and was to my side of the car before I could get the door open. He opened my door, helped me and then grabbed my book sack from the back seat. He pinned me against the car with his body and gave me one hell of a goodbye kiss.

When he finally pulled away, he said, "Bye Babe, have a good day. I'll be here to pick you up at three. Don't call and leave me a message that you already have a ride. We have plans tonight." Then he slapped me on the ass, waved to Stan saying, "Morning Stan, take care of my girl today." Then got in his car and left.

"That was one hell of a display of affection for someone who doesn't do relationships." Stan winked at me as I approached him.

"It's only because you were standing here waiting for me."

'Girl, I'm telling you he has it bad for you. You can tell by the way that he looks at you. That's not jealousy, that's love."

"Yeah, everyone keeps telling me that, but it would be nice to hear it from him."

"You still haven't told him have you?"

"Nope."

"Are you gonna?"

"Maybe, when the semester is over."

"You're bad."

"I know."

"Come on Sweet Pea lets get to class."

"Tank, where's that information I asked for? I told you I wanted it last night."

"Its right here man. What's the deal?"

"Nothing. I just wanted him checked out. Since when do you question my orders?"

"Who is this guy? There was nothing in his file that indicated he's a bad guy."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Does this have something to do with Bombshell and her ride home yesterday?"

"It's none of your business. What did you find out him?"

"Stanley Simpson Clayton. Borne September 2, 1980 in Kinston, Al.

Parents both dead, died in car accident. No brothers, two sisters. Transferred here last semester from University of Alabama. His major is Criminal Psychology, with a minor in Government. He works as a teacher's aid to the Government department to pay his fees. No arrest record. Never been in trouble as far as I can tell."

"Figures, he's fucking perfect."

"Ranger? Who is this guy and why is he getting under your skin?"

"He's Steph's study partner."

"I knew it. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"You know if you fuck with him, she's gonna have a fit."

"Yeah, I know."

Sure enough, when Stan and I walked out the door, Ranger was leaned against his car waiting for me. When he saw us, he started toward us. When he reached us, he drew me in for a hug and a kiss.

"Stan, did Steph tell you there would be no study session tonight?" Ranger asked him without taking his eyes my lips.

"Yeah, she told me. I guess she's all your's tonight." Stan winked at me.

"Yes, she is." Ranger was starting to get a little sarcastic.

"Hey, you guys can stop talking about me like I'm not here." I hissed. Men and their egos.

"Come on Babe, we have things to do." Ranger said, giving my waist a little tug.

"Bye, Sweet Pea. See you in the morning. Do you need a ride?" Stan asked.

"No, she doesn't. I'll be giving her a ride." Ranger answered for me.

When we walked away, Ranger asked me if I was ready to enjoy the rest of my day.

"You were rude to Stan. He was just trying to be nice by offering me a ride."

"He doesn't know where I live, so how's he going to pick you up in the morning?"

"Who says I'm going to be at your apartment in the morning?"

"You're not. You're going to be at my house."

"The Bat cave?"

"Yeah, Babe. I figured we would have dinner and hang out at my house tonight."

"Wow! What brought this on?"

"I don't know, just thought you might like to see it. But, if you don't want to, we can go back to the apartment."

"NO! No, the Bat cave is fine. I need to stop by my apartment and get some clothes."

"Already taken care of. I stopped by on my way to pick you up. Your bag is in the back."

"Ranger, you didn't pack me anything to sleep in." I said digging through my bag.

"I know."

The next few weeks were pretty much routine. Ranger always dropped me off and picked me up. I spent every few nights with him. He would leave study time for Stan and I, but always stopped by to see how things were going.

My paper was due in three days. So, Ranger gave me a little extra study time. I know it was killing him though. He asked me everyday if I was through with it yet.

"Hello."

"Stan, hello, this is Ranger. Can you meet with me?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well I get off in about a half-hour. I could come to your office."

"No. I will meet you at your apartment."

"Ok, my address is…"

"I know where you live."

"See in about forty five minutes then."

"Ranger, hey man come in."

"Look this isn't exactly a social call, so I'll get straight to the point."

"Is something wrong with Sweet Pea?"

"NO. Here."

"What's this?"

"Five thousand dollars and a blank check made out to the college."

"For?"

"For you to drop your Civil Law class. The cash is for you and the check is to pay your tuition and what ever else you need for next semester."

"What? Dude wouldn't be cheaper to just tell her how you feel?"

"Look, Ba…Steph has a very important job. She can't afford to be distracted. I need her to be on top of things for this job. If you are a distraction to her it could be dangerous for everyone on the team."

"Distracted from her job or you?"

"I told you…"

"Man, you've got it bad for her. It's so obvious. Why don't you just tell her you love her and get it over with? Besides, she has nothing to offer me."

"What? Are you serious? She's beautiful, sexy, and smart. A man would have to be blind or…"

"Gay."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stan belongs to me...the rest belong to JE

SCHOOL DAZE

PART II

Steph's paper was so good; her professor submitted it to a contest. The board of judges voted unanimously that she wrote the best paper they had ever judged.

She won a trophy, a certificate of accomplishment and partial paid tuition to law school, if she chose to continue her education.

Hum, should she go to Law School? Could Ranger survive seven years of possible study partners?

Her awards were given to her at an award ceremony at the end of the semester, which she attended proudly on Ranger's arm. Stan and all the Merry Men also went as her guest. It was a black-tie affair.

"So Bombshell, what are you going to do now? Are you going to go to law school?" Tank asked.

"Yeah, Sweet Pea. You should consider it. You have a knack for that law stuff." Stan said.

"I don't know guys. I don't know if I want to spend that much time going back to school. Besides, I can't go to college full time and still chase skips. And, then there's the fact that it is only a partial scholarship." I answered.

"Come on, guys. Enough with all the questions. We have some celebrating to do. My treat." Ranger said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Stan, you coming?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything. He looked over at Ranger, who gave him an almost unnoticeable nod. "Sure, why not."

We walked out of the banquet room and all headed to separate cars. I rode with Ranger. Bobby, Lester and Tank were in one SUV and Hal, Cal, Hector and Stan was in another.

When we got to Ranger's car, instead of opening my door, he pressed me against it. He leaned in a kissed me. It was a gentle brush of his lips against mine, before he whispered in my ear, "You know I'm proud of you."

"I know. Thank you."

"I love you, Babe."

"What?"

"Not exactly the reaction I was expecting."

"I just wanted to make sure I heard you right."

"You heard me right. I love you."

"That's good. Because, I love you. You know I've been waiting two and a half years for you to decide you loved me."

"I've known it for three."

"Well, I'm glad you finally came to your senses. I thought I was going to have to club you. What changed your mind?"

"Let's just say, someone opened my eyes."

"Well then, remind me to thank that person."

"Ready, Babe. The guys will be waiting on us."

"Yep, let's go, my love."

When we got to the club, the guys were already there and had us a table. Of course, it was in the back, along the wall.

From the time we left the banquet, Ranger had constant physical contact with me. He was holding my hand, had his arm around me or had his hand in the small of my back. I liked the new Ranger. Well ok, I liked Ranger touching me.

The guys ordered drinks and Ranger and I went to dance. The music was great and so was Ranger. He was a really good dancer. We danced through three songs, and then went back to our table to get something to drink.

When we got back to the table, Stan asked, "Ranger, do you mind if I dance with your lady?" Every eye at the table was on them. I know what was going through their minds. Is he going to hit him or give him a chance to run first?

"Sure Stan, I guess, I owe you." Ranger said.

Stan and I walked to the dance floor. "I'm guessing, by the smile on your face, things are going well." Stan asked.

"Yeah, he loves me."

"I told you."

"He knows, doesn't he?"

"Yeah."

"I kinda figured, when he agreed to let me dance with you. Are you the one that opened his eyes?"

"Yeah, that would be me."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Sweet Pea."

When I said yes to Stan, every one of my guys looked at me as if I had grown an extra head. "He's gay." I simply said.

"Dude, you paid him five thousand dollars, paid his tuition for next semester and he's GAY?" Tank was rolling with laughter.

"He's gay?" Lester asked.

"I could've told you that." Hector laughed.

"Yeah, you guys laugh at me. That's ok; I may have been stupid, but not anymore? He opened my eyes. I'm going to ask Steph to marry me."

"What?" Hal asked.

"Did you say…" Lester started, but was interrupted by Tank.

"Man, that's great. When are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight." I said.

"Here?" Cal asked.

"No, later. When it's just us. I need the time to work up my nerve." I told them.

"Chicken." Lester said.

"What are you guys talking about? Did I hear you call Ranger a chicken, Lester? Have you had too much to drink?" Steph asked at she walked up to the table.

"We were just joking around, Babe. Right guys?" I said to her.

"Yeah, Angel, just joking around." Bobby said.

"Hey Beautiful, do I get a dance?" Lester asked Steph.

"Sure, Lester." She answered. Then they walked off to the dance floor.

"Ranger, I'm glad you listened to me. She looks like a lady in love." Stan said to me.

"You think she looks happy now, wait until the next time you see her." Hal spoke up.

"Hal, shut up. If this gets ruined, you are on the next plane to Siberia with in nothing but you underwear." I hissed at him.

"What's going on?" Stan asked.

"Ranger is…" Tank started.

"I'm going to ask Steph to marry me." I said. "Please tell me you are better at keeping your mouth shut than these imbeciles?" I questioned.

"She won't hear it form me." Stan stated. "That's great. She really loves you, you know?"

"Bye the way, Stan, I know you're a criminal psychology major. What do you plan on doing with that after you graduate?"

"Not sure yet. I'm thinking maybe profiling or maybe violent crimes." He answered.

"Have you ever thought of a job in security or skip chasing?" I asked him.

"What? That would be a dream job. If I can ever get through college. I'm barely making it on what they pay me at the college. Thanks to you, next semester is paid for, but I'm not sure if I can afford to keep going." Stan answered.

"Why don't you come by my office and talk to Tank, tomorrow. We have a position open. One of our guys is transferring to another office and I think you would make a good replacement for him." I instructed him.

"Are you kidding? What time do I need to be there? Why?" Stan questioned.

"I told you, I owe you. If it hadn't been for you, I might have never gotten my head out of my ass. I have loved her for a long time and just wouldn't admit it to myself much less to her." I explained.

"Man, you don't owe me a thing. The look in her eyes right now is thanks enough." Stan said.

"Well, if you don't want the job…" Cal started.

"Oh, no I will be there with bells on." Stan said.

"Um Stan, we are x-army guys, we don't do bell." Hal said.

"Sorry, I'm from the south, I forget yaw don't have the same figures of speech here." Stan said.

"Sweet Pea," Stan said as Steph and Lester got back to the table. "Your guy, here just offered me a job."

"Stan, we are defiantly going to have to do something about that countryness of yours." Tank stated. "Man, I bet you get picked on everyday."

"Ranger, you offered Stan a job?" She asked as she sat on my lap.

"Yeah, Spence is transferring to the Atlanta office and I need to replace him." I explained to her.

"Thank you, I love you." She said, and then kissed me.

"I love you too, Babe." I said. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day." She said.

We said our good-byes and headed out. The guys were secretly giving me good luck wishes. I was nervous about asking Steph to marry me. There is a possibility she could say no. I was hoping she'd say yes.

We headed out of the parking lot and was driving for about twenty minutes before Steph realized we were not heading toward her apartment or mine.

"Ranger, where are we going?"

"To my house, Babe."

"Wow, to the Bat cave, twice in one month. How did I rate that?"

"We need to talk and I figured that would be a good place."

"Ranger, if you changed your mind about loving me, please don't take me there to tell me. That would be like rubbing what I could've had in my face."

"Babe, why would you think I'd change my mind? I love you, that's not going to change. Well maybe…"

"Maybe? See you're changing you mind already. Maybe you should just take me home."

"Babe, you didn't let me finish. I was going to say, that maybe, if it was possible for me to love you more that would be the only thing that would change."

"Oh, I guess, I'm having a hard time realizing that you really love me. I don't want to wake up and find out it was all just a dream."

"Babe, you're not dreaming. I do love you. Now let's save the rest of our talk for when we get home. Ok?"

"Ok."

We pulled in the drive way and I looked over at Steph. She had this uneasy look about her. I know, somewhere in that mind of hers, she was still waiting for the qualifier. Not going to be one tonight.

I had this all worked out. I knew exactly what I wanted to say, in three completely different scenarios. Ok, so I was a little unsure of what to say. But, I at least had I narrowed down to only three.

1. Stephanie, I love you with all my heart. I can't live without you by my side. Please be my wife. No, too much begging.

2. Babe, you know I love you, right? I would never ask you to change. The only thing I want to change about you is the fact that you wake up in my bed (no scratch that our bed), in my arms, everyday for the rest of our lives. Steph, will you marry me? This one has possibilities.

3. Steph, three years ago you walked into my life and complete changed my whole world. You've scared the hell out of me more times than I can count and in more than one way. But, now the only thing that scares me is you not being in my life. I love you, Babe. I want to be with you always. I want you as my partner in work. I want you as my partner in bed. I want you as my partner in life. I want you to be my wife. Babe, please marry me. No, too long of a speech. She'll fall asleep before I could get to the 'will you marry me' part.

Man, I need to pull myself together. I love her. She loves me. (Now it sounds like a Barney song). No problem. I'm going to ask her to marry me and she's going to say yes.

"Babe, you ready to go inside?"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry, I guess my mind wondered for a minute."

We walked in. Steph sat down on the sofa and I headed to the kitchen.

"You want something to drink?"

"Yeah, I'll have whatever you're having."

Perfect. Champaign it is. I grabbed a bottle from the fridge and two glasses. Hopefully we would be celebrating an engagement. If nothing else, we would still be celebrating Steph's award.

I sat down next to Steph, poured us each a glass and then pulled her next to me.

"Ranger? Champaign?"

"Yeah, we are celebrating, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but, I just got an award. I didn't get elected governor."

"I'm still proud of you."

"Thank you. I love it when you say, 'Proud of you, Babe'."

"I am proud of you. Have you thought about law school?"

"Ranger, I don't know. How would I work and go to school full time? Eventually, I would have to move. The college here only offers pre-law. And, the scholarship is only a partial. I couldn't afford the rest of the tuition. I think on Monday, I'm going to go down to the college and see if they would consider giving the scholarship to another student."

"Do you want to go to law school?"

"Yeah, I kind of think I would like to try. But, there's no use in even considering going to law school. It's just not possible."

"Maybe it is. I happen to know this very successful business that would probably fund your schooling."

"Ranger, I can't let Rangeman pay my tuition."

"Well, there would be a contract, of course. You would have to agree to work for Rangeman, as legal council, for five years after you pass the bar. Once your contract was up, you could sign on for more time or you could choose to end it and go elsewhere."

"Five years is a long time. What if you decided you wanted to terminate my employment and then I would owe Rangeman a lot of money."

"Why would I fire my wife?"

"You never know, things happen and well…what did you say?"

"Fuck. This is not how I planned this. I really messed this up, didn't I?"

"Ranger, could you please repeat what you said?"

"Look Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean to ask me to marry you."

I could see tears forming in her eyes and hear the tremble in her voice. Shit, I wanted to do this just right and instead I just blurted out why would I fire my wife. Now she's upset. Ok, somehow I have to get my right and try to fix my mess up.

"NO, that's not what I meant. I had this whole little speech planned. Well, actually I had three speeches planned. Oh, what the fuck, here goes." I eased off the sofa onto one knee. Here's my chance, I was kneeling in front of her. She looked at me as if she was scared to death. I pulled a small box from my pocket and presented it to her. I looked in her eyes and said, "Steph, I love. Will you marry me?"

The tears that were forming in her eyes were now streaming down her face. She sniffled and said, "I don't know, Ranger, maybe I should hear your speeches first."

"Babe, please don't make this any harder on me than it already is. I've been nervous about this moment all day."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

She didn't say anything else. She just nodded her head. I jumped up, pulling her with me. I wrapped her in my arms and swung her around. "Oh, thank God, because I can't remember a single word I was going to say."

"I love you, Ranger."

"I love you, Babe. You have just made me the happiest man in the world."

THE END


End file.
